


Dean's coming around(and out)

by dykeancomluciferianwitch



Category: Everybody's Talking About Jamie
Genre: Dean's being abused by his parents, Dean's scared about coming out, Everyone is Supportive, F/F, F/M, M/M, a bit of the others - Freeform, but mainly dean, chat fic, dean's a little bitch but a complete softie at the same time, jamie finds out, mainly focuses on dean, only 'the boys' know this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/dykeancomluciferianwitch
Summary: jamie makes a groupchat.thats it.thats the story.also a bit of angst and emo shit.





	1. The Making Of The Chat

_JamieNew has added: Pritti_Pasha, deansaysgetoutofmyface, Bexsayshi, beccathebadbitch, mumineedanewhijab, Levithedevi, medadonlyeatsquorn, Cy, Mickeymoo and Nickilooksfab to Everybody's Fab._

_4:57AM_

_JamieNew: _____Welcome, welcome! Have fun and you are all welcome!

_Pritti_Pasha_: Jamie! It's nearly 5 in the morning why are you up!

_JamieNew_: Because, Pritti, I am awake??

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: why the fuck,,,,, am i in this,,,,, fucking,,,, chat??

_Levithedevi_: aww look at dean texting like hes been on tumblr all night

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: who says i havent biatch

_Pritti_Pasha_: Jesus Christ do any of you know what grammar is?

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: no i have no bloody idea what grammar is after all 497482 english lessons or simr bullshit

_Cy_: simr

_JamieNew_: simr

_Bexsayshi_: simr

_beccathebadbitch_: simr

_mumineedanewhijab_: simr

_Mickeymoo_: simr

_Nickilooksfab_: simr

_Medadonlyeatsquorn_: simr

_Levithedevi_: simr

_Pritti_Pasha:_ Guys leave him alone! It is five in the morning- he's probably tired.

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: i neber thought id say this but thabk you pritti

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: and before you wankers correct me, never* thank*

_Levithedevi_: sorry mate that was a bit harsh

_Nickilooksfab_: how was it harsh?

_Cy_: because its five in the morning and i doubt hes been sleeping well recently?? he literally told you yesterday why he types like a 4yr old sometimes??

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: what? is? this?

_Cy_: affection and appreciation

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: disgusting

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: keep doing it

_beccathebadbitch_: aww is big ol dean love starved?

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: fuck off becca and stop being salty. you know why i ended it with us.

_beccathebadbitch_: yea, and i could tell everyone...

_JamieNew_: Becca, whatever it is, he clearly doesn't want people to know yet. If this was me would you out me like that?

_beccathebadbitch_: fine.

_deansaysgetoutofmyface_: fuck i gotta go

_Cy_: dean??

_Mickeymoo_: is it them? dean??

_Levithedevi_: mate once ur back message us on our gc if it was them

_Cy_: yea mate. dont let them do or say too much

_medadonlyeatsquorn_: whats that about??

_Cy_: dont worry about it, Sayid

_medadonlyeatsquorn_: okay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\--

sorry its so short. i just wanted to get the story going somewhere and thought it would be good to end it with dean gone and the boys worried about him. 

have fun.


	2. angst and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean gets hurt and the boys comfort him, over text of course, and everyone else is confused.

The Boyys:

6:34PM

Levithedevi: dean?? why weren't you at school??

Cy: mate what did they do?? 

Mickeymoo: dean please we are really worried bro

Levithedevi: dean??? answer please

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im fine. just didnt feel likr coming in today

Cy: what about earlier this morning? did they do anything to you?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: only a few cuts and bruises. ill be fine

Levithedevi: mate thats not okay

Mickeymoo: yea bro. you have to say something

deansaysgetoutofmyface: i cant. where would i go? yall know im not even 16 yet

Mickeymoo: youd come and live with one of us bro. our parents would take you in without a doubt

Levithedevi: yea bro. my mum and dad love you like you are their son

Cy: same bro. you need to say something soon. we know you havent been sleeping or eating because of them

Mickeymoo: yea. even prittis getting worried about you

deansaysgetoutofmyface: idk bro. i know they love me. they say thats why the do it, tp protect me 

Mickeymoo: bro they're manipulating you. that isnt love. me, cy and levis parents dont do that to us and they love us with everything in them

Cy: we know its hard for you to hear but they dont love you bro

Cy: but dont think that just because they dont it means that nobody else does, because they do. we love you, our parents love you. you are loved bro.

deansaysgetoutofmyface: shit brb

OwO-(Jamie, Pritti and Sayid)

JamieNew: Who wants to come shopping tomorrow??

Pritti_Pasha: I will as long as I get my homework done.

medadonlyeatsquorn: im down. i need some new jeans anyway.

JamieNew: Yass! Ill see you ladies tomorrow!

Everybody's Fab-

JamieNew: Going shopping tomorrow, anyone that wants to tag along meet me, Pritti and Sayid at Starbucks!

deansaysgetoutofmyface: ill be there

JamieNew: How come?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: ask cy mickey or levi

JamieNew: Okay?

Jamie and Cy's Private's-

JamieNew: How come Dean wants to come shopping with me, Pritti and Sayid??

Cy: did he say i could tell you?

JamieNew: well he said to ask you so im assuming so

Cy: hes having some problems at home. he probably just wants to get out of his house.

JamieNew: Okay. Thanks for telling me.

Cy: no problem.

The Girls-(Nicki, Bex, Becca and Fatimah)

beccathebadbitch: Who wants to know a rumour i heard about dean?

Nickilooksfab: who doesnt?

Bexsayshi: obvi

mumineedanewhijab: is that even a question??

beccathebadbitch: true

beccathebadbitch: i heard hes been starving himself..

Nickilooksfab: holy shit no way

Nickilooksfab: i wonder if its because of what his mum said about him...

Bexsayshi: what did his mum say???

Nickilooksfab: she called him fat, ugly and a mistake

beccathebadbitch: what? 

beccathebadbitch: i dont wanna talk about this no more

The Boyys-

Levithedevi: bros what if we make a support chat for dean

Cy: that's actually a great idea

Mickeymoo: we dont have to tell anyone either, we can just tell everyone that dean needs a bit of support and nothing mean or bad can be said in it

deansaysgetoutofmyface: that sounds nice..

Levithedevi: really? you think that would help you a bit?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: yea

Cy: great! imma start making it.

Dean's Support Chat-

Cy added: Mickeymoo, Levithedevi, deansaysgetoutofmyface, medadonlyeatsquorn, Pritti_Pasha, JamieNew, Beccathebadbitch, Bexsayshi, Nickilooksfab and Mumineedanewhijab to Dean's Support Chat.

Cy: hey yall

Cy: dean needs a bit of love and support rn so i made this for him

Cy: please listen to me, levi, mickey or dean when we say dont talk about certain subject(s), and please no hateful shit towards him. 

Mickeymoo: yea. this is purely to give him some support and not to make fun of him. 

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im not crying or anything

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im totally fine

Cy: good or bad crying?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: a bit of both

beccathebadbitch: can we ask dean questions about family and stuff? like stuff we heard them say?

Cy: thats up to him

deansaysgetoutofmyface: yea but im not gonna answer some questions

beccathebadbitch: that's understandable

beccathebadbitch: nicki said she heard your mum call you some pretty horrible stuff..

deansaysgetoutofmyface: what did she hear?

beccathebadbitch: she said she heard your mum call you fat, ugly and a mistake...

deansaysgetoutofmyface: nicki where did you hear her say this?

Nickilooksfab: at the park near the school. you were walking a husky puppy

deansaysgetoutofmyface: yea that happened..

deansaysgetoutofmyface: also i wanna tell everyone something..

\--

what dyou think hes gonna tell them??

have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst. thats it. its mainly just angst.


	3. chapter 3(i ran out of chapter names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean gets some supportive messages to life his spirits and shows his emotions in front of everyone.

Dean's Support Chat-

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im gay..

Levithedevi: im glad you trust us to tell us that! im happy for you bro!

Mickeymoo: im so happy for you bro! 

Cy: bro!! thats amazing youre figuring yourself out!!

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im not crying again

JamieNew: Welcome to the club, fellow Queer! On the left, you can see the transgender peeps, and on the right you can see the gays, lesbians, bisexuals and other sexual orientations! Enjoy your stay!

deansaysgetoutofmyface: im not sobbing

Pritti_Pasha: I'm glad you've found yourself, Dean! 

beccathebadbitch: im sorry for being a bitch about it. i was upset and shouldnt have taken it out on you when i knew you couldnt help it. im happy for you.

Nickilooksfab: Me you and jamie have go go out and get some boys soon! 

medadonlyeatsquorn: happy for you bro!!

Bexsayshi: well that definitely explains why you wanted my brothers number a few months ago

mumineedanewhijab: huh that also explains why i saw hickeys on my brothers neck the night after going round yours

deansaysgetoutofmyface: gUYS

Mickeymoo: wAIT ARE YOU THE DEAN MY COUSIN ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT

deansaysgetoutofmyface: *GAY PANICKING*

Mickeymoo: HOLY SHIT YOU ARE

Mickeymoo: AND I QUOTE 'hes the one with the quiff and was a prick to that drag queen at Legs11'

deansaysgetoutofmyface: *HARDER GAY PANICKING*

Cy: WAIT

Cy: ARE YOU THE DEAN MY SISTERS BF LEFT HER FOR

deansaysgetoutofmyface: omg guys can you stop outing me like this

deansaysgetoutofmyface: and yea i am lmao

Cy: well im glad we sorted this out

Pritti_Pasha: Is this what you all get up to in your free time?

Cy: nah im pretty sure its just dean that gets that much ass in like 2 months

deansaysgetoutofmyface: what did i ever do to you to make u think i was ever a top

JamieNew: He does give off Bottom Energy™️

Pritti_Pasha: Dean! Cy! Jamie! 

deansaysgetoutofmyface: have yall ever wanted to get ur dick pierced or is thag the energy drink and sleep deprivation talking

JamieNew: Who says I havent?? 

deansaysgetoutofmyface: holy shit how much did it hurt?

JamieNew: A hella lot. I couldn't move for like 3 days without crying

deansaysgetoutofmyface: damn. imma do it..

Pritti_Pasha: Dean! Jamie! My parents check my phone!

deansaysgetoutofmyface: then tell them we are two overly emotional, sleep deprived, caffeinated and dramatic gays.

JamieNew:^^

LevitheDevi: dean please dont get your dick pierced. we all know its us lot that will have to put up with ur complaining.

deansaysgetoutofmyface: yes,,,, but,,,,i,,,,want,,,,a,,,,dick,,,,ring,,,,???

Mickeymoo: what're we gonna do with you mate?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: take me to get my dick pierced???

Levithedevi: absolutely not

deansaysgetoutofmyface: デ╦-( ͡ಥʖ̯ಥ;)╯╲___XXXX

Cy: drammaaa queeeenn

deansaysgetoutofmyface: i hate yall ╭∩╮( ͡° ل͟ ͡° )╭∩╮ 

Pritti_Pasha: Dean please do not pierce your.. Y'know..

deansaysgetoutofmyface: my 𝓭𝓲𝓬𝓴??

JamieNew: So Dean, wanna come round tomorrow? We can watch some Netflix and just chill?

deansaysgetoutofmyface: ill be there ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mickeymoo: did we just witness jamie ask dean to fuck??

Cy: i think we did

Levithedevi: well fuck me sideways because i cant believe it

deansaysgetoutofmyface: gUYS SHUT ღ(¯`◕‿◕´¯) ♫ ♪ ♫ U P ♫ ♪ ♫ (¯`◕‿◕´¯)ღ

JamieNew: ^^!!!^^

Pritti_Pasha: Well this has been an adventure but I am going to gauge my eyes out!

-

have fun!!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deans a sad boi. i also have no idea where this fic is going so i guess we'll all see tbh.

Dean's Support Chat-

deansaysgetoutofmyface: do yall every just

deansaysgetoutofmyface: cry

deansaysgetoutofmyface: i waLK A LONELY ROAD THE ONLY ONE IVE EVER KNOWN

Levithedevi: shit code red code red boys 

Cy: fuck fuck okay very much a code red

Mickeymoo: shIT

Pritti_Pasha: What have I just opened the chat to?

Cy: A CODE RED

JamieNew: Dean I'm running late okay? Calm down please.

deansaysgetoutofmyface: oh ok. im okay guys.

Mickeymoo: thats it? ur fuck buddys running late so yoU STARTED PLAYING THE CODE RED SONG??

Cy: mate..,,,,

deansaysgetoutofmyface: 1) hes not just my fuck buddy so shut up and 2) i had to get his attention somehow

Levithedevi: SO YOU PLAY THE CODE RED SONG????

deansaysgetoutofmyface: I PANICKED OKAY SO IT TECHNICALLY WAS A CODE RED

Cy: oh okay fair enough 

Mickeymoo: makes sense

Levithedevi: New code- code orange. code orange song- Welcome to the black parade. the panic(!) code.

deansaysgetoutofmyface: hurhuehue panic(!)

beccathebadbitch: please dean get off tumblr ur starting to sound like a e-boy

deansaysgetoutofmyface: hoW DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Cy: ohh shit here we go

JamieNew: Becca! Now I have to deal with him!

beccathebadbitch: have fun!!

\- 

sorry for the short chapter.

have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. mainly angst. have much fun fuckberries.


End file.
